That Melody!
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Lotti is ordered by Vincent to kill Elliot while she is about to do that she finds Elliot playing the same melody that Glen played. It felt real and nostalgic. She didn't know what to do. Whether she should kill him as Elliot or make him live as Glen.


**This is base on the pairing I found in Facebook or the pairing I made on facebook!.**

**HAHAHAHAHHA! **

**:3**

**xD Hope that you like it.**

Ah.. be careful there's really gruesome things here... my first time writing some really hard killing thing.

LOL :3

**

* * *

**

It's such a beautiful day in the different cities and it got even better since it's spring. The gardens were filled with blooming flowers, roses of every kind, the trees were green and healthy; everything was perfect.

All except for one thing.

Vincent Nightray.

Vincent was in Sabrie in a giant abandoned Mansion. He was with the Baskervilles that was lazily sitting on the couches. The room was lit by candles and the light coming from the windows. The curtains were torned the flowers were withering the books were burnt and destroyed.

Everything was a disaster.

He found it irritating that they didn't care that Xerxes was always steps ahead in solving problems that they committed. He groaned at the sight he saw, nobody was paying any attention to him. Even Zweii which is Echo didn't even care.

"Everyone listen up." He spoke but nobody turned to look at him not even once.

He sweat dropped. =.="

Lily, the new comer was being carried by fang and twirled around.

Zweii was grinning and standing on the table.

Doug was breaking things and Lotti was sitting there quietly watching everyone else.

"What is this madness?" Vincent sighed.

"It's what you call nothing to do and playing around." Lotti replied and looked at him like theres no care in the world.

"There are so many things to do and yet you do foolish things instead."

"There's nothing to do Vincent. Even if there is why should we do it and ruin such a day. We've been through lots of missions and they didn't even go through as planned. It ended up into dust and failure."

"A day like this can deceive the others and you will be able to attack how can that be failure."

"Not going to happen. Look at them!" Lotti pointed at the others that was still playing with each other.

"You can order me around if you wish, I'd rather have a mission than fool around with them. I haven't seen any action all day."

Lotti stood up and went to Vincent grabbing him by his hair and pulling him closer to her. It was a bit seductive but that's Lotti's way to show her feminine charms. It always works with men and that's how she takes the upper hand.

Vincent grinned at her and grabbed a part of her hair and placed it near his face, He could feel the softness of her hair and the wonderful scent that came along with it. It was enough to satisfy him and agree to her pleading words.

"Fine...you can help me."

"Good..." Lotti smiled.

Vincent pulled Lotti by grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door. The others didn't notice as they kept doing what they were doing. Vincent pulled her towards the garden and they both sat down on the bench.

"What's the mission?" Lotti looked around the garden.

"I want you to kill Elliot, you know my so called brother."

"The Nightray boy? The one that I met back in that school...Latowidge school."

Lotti grinned and punched Vincent at the side and slouched at the chair.

"Why do you want him dead? Hmm...that's not like you to kill one of your family members."

"He's not a family of mine. Place that in you head."

"Whatever." Lotti plainly answered him.

"He only gets in my way. He tries to take Gilbert away from me, they are growing closer to each other and I don't want Gilbert's mind to be tainted by nonsense."

"Is that so? Fine...when do you want it done?"

"Now would be good."

"Then it's settled. Nobody would suspect you of killing him anyways." Lotti grinned. "I'll be back tonight once the deed is done."

Lotti grinned at him and took out her whip and disappeared into thin air leaving Vincent outside in the garden alone. He took out his scissors from his pocket and started cutting the roses in the bushes.

He smiled and looked at the sky.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Lotti jumped from tree to tree and from building to building trying to get to the Nightray Mansion as fast as she could. She was very capable of killing one person in a matter of seconds.

She hated hanging out with the others since she doesn't get to have as much fun as they do.

After a while of traveling through feet she grew tired. The distance was way too long and she needed help.

"LEON!"

Suddenly her chain appeared through red smoke and her Lion chain appeared beside her. The Lion had a crown and small reed wings behind him. Lotti grinned and patted Leon on the head.

"Leon, bring me to the Nightray Mansion. Vincent wants someone dead."

The Lion chain did as was told and Lotti sat on it's back and they dashed away. After a few hours they finally reached their destination. Lotti told Leon to disappear and the chain followed.

There was a lot of Pandora members prowling around and guarding the place but Lotti can get through. She took out her whip and slowly walked to the shadows and appeared behind one of the guards.

She loosened her whip and twirled it around and threw it on the mans neck and pulled him in the shadows. Lotti covered his mouth from screaming and pulled on her whip harder.

The man couldn't breathe, Lotti grinned at him and kissed his cheeks and the man slowly turned purple and his hands dropped to his sides. Lotti made sure he was dead and let him go and was about to move on to her next victim.

Suddenly a gust of wind and Leon jumped on the man and bit his neck as blood oozed through the mans neck and his eyes turned white from the blood loss. Leon bit harder until the mans neck cracked.

Leon let go and brushed his fur. Lotti came out from the shadows and crossed her arms at Leon. Leon sat down and bowed his head and disappeared.

Lotti shook her head and walked to the tree and jumped to get to the top window. She hid herself in the dark corner of the tree with a view of the room.

It was the piano room with only the piano and a chair nothing more. The paintings were the only ones that stood up from it including the flower pots.

She could see that it was empty and was about to enter when she heard someone coming in.

She went back to the dark corner to see who it was.

* * *

Elliot looked at Reo who was reading on the floor of the library. Elliot placed a book in one of the top shelves and reverted his gaze back to Reo. Reo didn't mind Elliot looking at him but it was too much.

"Is there something you want to ask me Elliot?"

"What?" He glared angrily. "What makes you think I want to ask you anything?"

"The look on your face says it all." Reo closed his book and stood up. "What's wrong?"

Elliot didn't want to admit it but he's having some doubts about Vincent. It seems that Vincent hates him no matter how close he tries to get to them. It felt so weird. He was finally able to get close to Gilbert but no matter how much he comes to Vincent he won't open up.

"It's one of my...b-brothers."

"Who?"

"Vincent...he hates me."

"What makes you say that?"

They walked out of the library and headed to the hallways. It was a silent walk and Elliot didn't bother answering Reo's question until he stopped at the middle of the doorway to the piano room.

"He doesn't want me near him. He doesn't even want you near him, he only wants Gilbert."

"So..." Reo fixed his glasses.

"Che! Your hopeless, I shouldn't be consulting this to you."

"Then why are you?" Elliot blushed at Reo and banged his fist on the wall.

"I'm trying to get a connection and It might help father."

"It doesn't help your father Elliot. It helps you...you want to make a connection just like that connection with you and Gilbert and Oz."

"That Brat?" Elliot looked at him and glared. "Why did he get in this conversation?"

"You're doing the same thing that Vincent is doing to you." Reo said. "You are shoving Oz away while he wants to make friends. Vincent-sama is shoving you away when you want some brotherly connection. Is that good enough as a reason for you to understand, Elliot?"

"Fine..." He sighed. "I just don't understand him that well."

He opened the door and entered the piano room.

* * *

Lotti smiled at what she saw, it was Elliot and the servant boy he had. It was a double kill for her, she was getting ready to attack when she heard the two talking.

"What are you going to play Elliot?" Reo asked as Elliot sat on the chair.

"I'm going to practice that song that Oz asked me."

"That's a good song but why that?"

"I'm out of practice." Elliot sighed and then started playing the piano.

The melody was peaceful and beautiful.

Lotti immediately stopped at her tracks and closed her eyes and sat at the tree branch to listen to the beautiful music. The soft melody ran through her body.

She knew this melody.

This melody was the melody that she heard back with Glen and Jack. It was the song that Glen made, he asked her if it was beaustiful but she couldn't reply.

Master Glen's smile was too alluring to her.

She slowly opened her eyes as a single tear escaped her eye. She missed Glen so much. She looked at Elliot to find him smiling while playing that very melody.

It was nostalgic.

"That can't be..."

It was the same smile.

The very same song.

The very same tune.

The look in his eyes.

"That's impossible!" she shouted.

~BANG~

Someone had shot a bullet at her and she was quick enough to dodge it. There was no other place to move so she crashed into the window and broke the glass.

"there shoot her."

"Over there..."

The guards found the dead bodies and started attacking Lotti.

Elliot and Reo was startled to see her and Elliot immediately took out his sword and Reo took out his gun.

"That melody!" Lotti stood up not fearing the weapons pointed at her.

"Where did you get that Melody?" She repeated.

"I composed it myself." Elliot shouted back at her as he moved backwards.

"That's not possible..."

"Just like Oz-kun." Reo spoke. "Didn't oz-kun ask where you found that music as well?"

"You didn't compose it!" Lotti shouted. "Master Glen composed that music not you... It's not possible for you to be the rein..."

She clamped her mouth shut as more tears escaped her eyes. The door suddenly burst open and the guards started shooting and pushing Elliot and Reo to the side.

"Surrender."

"No way in hell shall I surrender to the likes of you!." Lotti gritted her teeth and looked at Elliot. "You will regret playing that song. There's only one way to know if you are him..."

Suddenly Lotti whirled her whip and took out the guards that was in the room. She released Leon and Leon started killing people. It was a blood bath.

Lotti laughed. "DIE!"

The room was a pool of blood and the guards were dead. Some had broken legs, bones, necks. Everyone was severely wounded and dead. No one left to live except Elliot and Reo.

Reo and Elliot was about to escape when Leon guarded the door from them and growled. There was no more room to escape, they were now trapped in that very room.

"There's no way to run! It will take a few minutes to get some more guards in this place." She laughed and giggled as she swayed.

"What do you want?" Elliot shivered. He didn't like being in close spaces and dead bodies were lying around. There was a pool of blood and he remembered his dreams.

"The truth...You are a friend of Oz Bezarius, am I right? He is Jack...they were friends..Master Glen and Jack. I want the truth..that song...did you really..."

"I told you I was the one that Composed it...Will you quit asking me that question!" He shouted.

"R-reo..." Elliot was breathing heavily.

"Elliot!" Reo held onto Elliot so that he won't fall. Elliot had his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to look at the dad bodies lying around him, he could here the blood that he steps on it made his spine tingle.

"Master Glen?" Lotti whispered.

Suddenly Elliot was brought to his knees, his eyes were now open. He could here her voice even if her lips didn't move. He could here different voices in his head that wasn't suppose to be there.

_"Master Glen? Is that you?"_

_"OOooyyy!"_

_"Jack!"_

_"Ohh... I didn't see you there Lotti. I almost bumped into you."_

_"Why are you here? I thought you were Master Glen."_

_"I came to deliver this..."_

_"Is that the Pocket watch from..."_

_"Yes... the very one. Glen wanted me to have you keep it fro him."_

_"keep it for him?"_

_"Yes...he entrusted you to keep it safe while I leave for some adventure."  
_

The Pocket watch was opened by Lotti and the music flooded Elliot's mind. It was the same music he played a few moments ago. He covered his ears but then music in his head grew louder.

"Elliot!"

"You can't be him can't you..." Lotti was desperate to know if he really is.

"Cha..charl...Charlotte.." Elliot spoke but unwillingly."Charlotte..."

"Mas..ter..Glen?" Lotti went forward to him.

"Elliot?" Reo asked as he backed away from him.

He realized what he said that he suddenly got back to his feet and grabbed his sword and pointed it at Lotti and he backed away from her.

"Stay away from me."

Footsteps can be heard and there was no time left for them to talk. Lotti jumped outside the window before the guards got in the room. Outside Lotti killed a few more men and dashed away.

"Are you alright Elliot?" Ernest asked him. "Reo, take care of him. Me and Claude are going after her."

Elliot dropped to his knees again and closed his eyes. Reo went beside him and held him tight.

"Don't..." Elliot spoke. "Don't bother looking for her Ernest."

"But..."

"Don't...just leave her alone." Elliot thought.

_"Charlotte?"_

_ "Why did I call her that?" _

_"How did I even know that?_"

"Are you sure your alright Elliot? Not injured at all?" Reo asked him.

"No... Just a headache."

* * *

Lotti went back to Sabrie that same night and didn't bother looking for Vincent. She didn't expect the outcome to be like that, none of them noticed that it could be possible for Elliot to be Glen.

It wasn't impossible for him to be Glen, Jack was inside this boy so what's the difference. Then again why did the time line have to be different. The time was way out of line.

She didn't bother greeting the others. The others wondered where she even went but she didn't answer them but she went to her room instead. She threw her red cloak to her bed and went to the window and looked outside.

She opened the window and the gust of wind blew into her hair and she crossed her arms and tears fell from her eyes.

"Why?" She sobbed.

"Why what Lotti?"

She was startled as Vincent wrapped his arms around her and she struggled to get away but Vincent won't let her go.

"I stayed a little late to get some news." He smiled. "Is he dead?"

"No~" she blankly answered. "I couldn't kill him."

"Why? IT WAS EASY TO KILL HIM. HE DIDN'T EVEN HAD A CHAIN!"

"I KNOW!" Lotti pushed him. "You didn't know what happened there."

"You promised to follow my orders if it will lead you to you precious Master Glen. You will follow my orders and kill him!"

"No! I'm finished with you. I already found him. He lives within the boy yet you insist on killing him." Lotti bitterly laughed. "I don't think he remembers anything at all but he's trying to reach out to us."

_"cha...Char..Charlotte."_

"I can't let you kill him or else you will face me." She glared at him and brought Leon out. "Master Glen shall live and you can't do anything to stop me."

"Fine...have it your way. I refuse to think that my so called step brother is Glen Baskerville!"

"You don't have to think of it...I saw it with my own eyes."

The others came in Lotti's room and walked to her silently.

"Master Glen Baskerville is alive and we will make sure that he will live."

* * *

dan dan dan!

**Finally...hahha.. i got this one out of my head.**

**I am not sure if Elliot is the Reincarnation of Glen but Hey it's a thought. **

**I like to go beyond the theories and expectations a little higher. HHAHA!**

**:3**

**

* * *

**

**~Please review~  
**


End file.
